Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Pooh's Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. '' Prologue (The movie starts at Winnie the Pooh, The Justice Acre Wood Brood and The 100 Acre Avatar League are waiting for Lincoln and his sisters) * '''Rabbit:' What's taking Lincoln and his sister so long? He said they'll be here. * Jiminy Cricket: Oh, don’t worry, Rabbit. I’m sure Zhane and Ronny are getting them right now. * Human Applejack: Well good thing we have a Power Rangers on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids up myself. * Otis: '''Yeah right. * '''Abby: '''Keep dreaming. * '''Freddy: '''Sure you can. * '''Korra: Well, I don’t understand, why does it take them so long to get here? * Rabbit: If I know one thing about them Korra… Is that Lincoln always sleeps in. * Buzzie: You mean you wish they did, hay? (Than the Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Dissy: Very, funny. * Human Rarity: Well I don't sleep in a time like this. * Cosmo: So, where are they now? * Piglet: Hey, I see then now! (Then, Zhane and Ronny, comes in with Lincoln and his sisters) * Zhane: Hey, over here! * Ronny Robinson: Hey, guys! * Rabbit: Well it’s about time! What took you all so long? * Lincoln: Well... * Piglet: Oh, Lincoln, you overslept again, didn't you? * Luan: Wow, how did you know that, Piglet? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Luan-Girl! * Cosmo: I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. * Lola: We tried to wake him up? * Lana: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Ronny and Zhane showed up. * Zhane: '''It’s the good thing Ronny and I went to their place wake him up. * '''Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where's Lori, Leni and Lucy? (Then Lori and Leni comes in) * Lori: Here we are. * Lincoln: Thank goodness, what took you two so long? * Lori: Well, Leni couldn't decide what to where today. * Leni: Real quick. Is this outfit cuter?" * Lori: Leni, it's literally the same outfit. * Luan: Sorry about this bro, that mess is always happen alot. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, Luan! * Winnie the Pooh: It would be so nice to have you all coming out of you home during our next adventure. * Lynn: We wouldn't miss for the world. * Lincoln: Well then, let's go. * Jiminy Cricket: Hang on a second! * Lincoln: Wow, man! What’s the hold up there, Jiminy? We ready to go on this adventure. * Jiminy Cricket: I know we are Lincoln, but are we missing someone else? * Zauz: Ha! Apparently your creepy sister Lucy haven’t arrived yet? * Kronk: Witch a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! * -Can we just go now, Lucy will just gonna meet us their. * -That's right, besides Simba, Sora, SpongeBob and their friends are waiting for us. * Tigger: Well okay then, let’s get this show on the-- (Then Lucy pops up) * Lucy: Hey guys. (Tigger gets scared and hides) * Lucy: Dang it. * Tigger: Do you have to do that, Lucy? * Lynn: Yeah, would it kill ya to not put us in our graves? * Lucy: I rather wear pink. * Eeyore: It figures. (Then, Pooh, and the others on their way to meet up with Simba and the others) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! * - * - * - * The New Girl *'Jinoo:' Morning Ms. ???, just in time! *'???:' Jinoo, I think you owe Sherry an apology. (Sherry comes closer to Jinoo and the heroes, growling angerly) *'Jinoo:' Sorry! *'Sherry:' Hmph! (She then walks away) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Jinoo: Hi. I'm Jinoo. * Sherry: What's that? Oh, it's you. Go away! * Jinoo: No, wait! Do I know you? * Sherry: Yes, I'm the girl you just made look like a fool in front of the whole class, you jerk! * Jinoo: No, no. I mean before that. Have we met? You look familiar. (Then she saw Jason walk away) * Sherry: Do you mind?! * Jinoo: Um? I know here. At the Soccer field/Jinoo and the heroes touches the Warrior Stone * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Jinoo and Sherry: It's you! (They glare angerly at each other until Sherrt realizes something) * Sherry: Wait! Oh no! Where's the Warrior's Stone?! * Tigger: Warrior's what? * Jinoo: Hey, did you lose something? * Sherry: That's none of your business! * Lola: Hey! Don't talk to him that way! * Lincoln: Yeah, you can't be a jerk to him and to us! * Sherry: Oh yeah, who cares! * Jinoo: Okay, then you won't be interested in this. * Sherry: No, no, no! Don't touch it! (phews) * Jinoo: Jeez, relax. What is this anyway? * Sherry: Just hand it over. The Heroes end up in the Land of Toys (The Jinoo wakes up and he and the heroes end up in a strange land) * Jinoo: Where are we? * Leni: I don't know. (Then, they see a pink thing boucing toward them) * Jinoo: Am I seeing things? That boucing thing of joy looks like- (And it jumped on Jinoo) * Jinoo: Ping? * Ping: Jinoo! It's you! * Jinoo: Ping! You're alive! You're... you're real! * - * - * Ping: The Land of Toys. * Jinoo: The Land of Toys? * Lincoln: What is the Land of Toys? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Jinoo: Sherry? * Sherry: (growls in anger) You! * Jinoo: That's it! No wonder you look so familiar in class, your not a girl, you're that stupid doll, Princess you know, Princess whats-her-face. (Sherry grabs Jinoo's shirt) * Sherry: The name's Princess Sherbet! * Jinoo: That's the one. * Princess Sherbet: Ruler of the Land of Toys. * Jinoo: You don't say. * Princess Sherbet: Take a good look Jinoo because the last thing you and your friends are gonna see is this stupid doll. (She swing to hit Jinoo but she misses and misses) * - * - * - * Jinoo: What was that? We didn't steal anything! * Princess Sherbet: Then how did you and your friends get here? * Jinoo: Wait a minute, you mean that glowing rock at the soccer field? * Princess Sherbet: Dah! That glowing rock happen to be meant for the choosen one! Someone noble. And handsome, and dreamy. And worthy of being called the Warrior Prince! Not some creepy little thief like you and your friends! * Jinoo: Thief, huh?! I've told you before, we didn't steal anything! * Rabbit: That's right. * Princess Sherbet: Hmph! * Jinoo: Okay, so maybe I've touched your stupid stone. So big deal. How are we suppose to know it was meant for the choosen prince guy? * Princess Sherbet: Fighting off the monster Chow's Report Sherbet's story of the Well of Imagination Returning to the Real World/Jinoo gets in trouble The Heroes return to the Land of Toys * Jinoo: Aw man! We never should have left. * Princess Sherbet: Yeah, well you and your friends did, and we suffered for your mistake. * Jinoo: Yeah, well, we never want to go back in the first place! You're the one who caught up with the idea! * Princess Sherbet: Yeah will... Let's just drop it! * Jinoo: Fine! Where's Ping? Jinoo vs the Dark Warrior/Dark Warrior's Identity revealed * The Dark Warrior: No you're not the Toy Warrior. You see I am.. (Reveals himself to be the Toy Warrior) the Toy Warrior! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Otis: WHA..?!?! * Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck: Say, what?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Zazu: What?!?! * Simba: What? * Nala: What? * Timon: What?! * Pumbaa: What?!? * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? * Patrick Star: WHAT?!? * Sandy Cheeks: Huh?!?! * Eugene Krabs: WHAT?!?!? * Trixie Tang: What?! * The Dark Warrior: It wasn't fair! I just wanted to be toy in the real world! Was it my fault that I had a design fawl?! I was never given a chance! So I refuse to leave the Land of Toys! * - * - * - * - * - * - * Jinoo: Sherbet! Sherbet! Are you there? Come in! Dark Warrior reveal his plan/Pooh's Enemies appearances (at Dark Warrior's Dungeon) * Princess Sherbet: So, I guest you'll turn us into Blobs, now? * Dark Warrior: Oh, on the contrary, Princess. I'm Con daming you the soles. The same thing I somaring escape. * Abby: What are you talking about? * Dark Warrior: You see, Cow. The Blobs to steam of my power. But the Princess and her friend... * Princess Sherbet: (Gasp) Not a woth of Imagination?! * Dark Warrior: Yes, the wall. * Lori: Well, that not gonna to happen, Dark Warrior! * Ally Dawson: Yeah, you won't get away with this! * Tigger: Yeah, Warrior. You have to let it go, dude! * Rabbit: That's right! * Timmy Turner: So there's no reason to rule the land and our world, Dark Warrior! * Dark Warrior: '''(Cactus King voice) Enough! Look's like I have doing some with you guys too. * '''Spongebob: Wh-What are you gonna do to us? * Dark Warrior: '''(Cactus King voice) I'm gonna grind you all into wallnuts, yellow sponge! I'm gonna slise, rise and dise you! But before we do that. I have something for you and you're friends. * '''Winnie the Pooh: Something for me and my friends? * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. * Harley Diaz: Don't worry, I'm sure there's nothing that bad. * Familiar voice: Oh, hasn't it. * Otis: What, who said that? (The Evil Sunset Shimmer appear) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: That was me! * All: EVIL SUNSET SHIMMER?!? * Pumbaa: Uh oh! * Trish De La Rosa: You know her? * Jiminy Cricket: (to Trish) Yes but you shouldn't mess with her, she's bad influence. * Sora: Oh. * Tommy Oliver: Yeah, and we haven't seen her since Twilight destroy her at the US Army base Area 52. * Pluto: (he got scared) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Should'a known the greatest heroes help the princess to protect her kingdom form the Dark Warrior, and you're backups, too. * SpongeBob: Oh how dave you... * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You guys don't know why I'm here for, and I'm just about to get it. * Rabbit: If that's so, why are you here in Land of Toys? You have alot of nerve damaging the Toys in this world. You think of was born yesterday? * Winnie the Pooh: Did we miss Rabbit's birthday? * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz: How the Princess to get out of here and stop him before is to late? (No answer from the heroes) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: You don't know? Seriously? And she suppose to be the princess of the Land of Toys? Then again, what were the chances when me and my partner Bowser finish with you. by the time when we done? * Wanda: Why I oughta! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh, and I keep an eye on your pests, Don't want them to be taken away from you. * Comso: (Spike's voice) Is that a threat!? * Familiar voice: Oh, it's a not a threat! (Then it was Bowser and his family) * All: (Gasp) * Lincoln: Oh, you've got to the be kidding me! Not you again, Bowser! * Harley Daiz: Bowser! * Bowser: Well, well, well, it isn't Harley Daiz and her silbings, It's bing a long time, huh? * Harley Daiz: How did we forget, that day! * Mickey Mouse: Wait you know Bowser? * Eeyore: It's a long story, Mickey. * Georgie Diaz: But who are those guys right behind you? * Bowser: '''Oh, that just my family, of course. * '''Mistress Nine: I know as Mistress Nine, Sovereign of Silence. And King Bowser's wife. * Bowser Jr.: The name Bowser Jr., and I'm Bowser's son. * Azula: And I'm Azula, and Bowser's Jr.'s wife. * Simba: (Growls) * Winnie the Pooh: So what are five doing here anyway, Bowser? * Bowser: Well, that's for us to know and you to find out, "Stuff fluff bear"! * Familiar voice: He's not the only one. (Then it was The Grand Duke of Owls) * Tigger: Goodness greatness, It's The Grand Duke of Owls! * Piglet: Oh, de-dear! * Leni: Oh my! * Pig: It's him! * Otis: Milk me. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Actually I-I know it’s uh...frightfully impolite to eavesdrop like this but uh... * Wanda: What are you doing here? * The Grand Duke of Owls: Well, I'm here to settle the score too. (Chuckles) * Human Rainbow Dash: What do you mean, feather-brain!? * The Grand Duke of Owls: Oh, dear. Now you have spoil the surprise, oh well. Well you see, I'm not the only one who join forces with Bowser and his family. * Rabbit: Oh really, who? * SpongeBob: (sees Plankton walking away with an uncooked Krabby Patty) Holy shrimp! Plankton! * Rachel Diaz: Who's Plankton? * SpongeBob: Mr. Krab's arch-enemy and he tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula ever since. * Rabbit: That's right. My friends and I learned about that back at the Krusty Krab. * Eeyore: Yeah, and we beat him too all the time. *'Lynn:' That too, but he's the worst. *'Timmy Turner:' Why do we have to face a shrimp like Plankton? * Sora: What do you want from us!? * Eugene Krabs: Let me guest, try to steal the Krabby Patty formula, huh? * Plankton: Even, better. I'm here with the other villains to rule... THE WORLD! *'Patrick Star:' What other villains? *'Familiar voice:' (Laughs) *'Chester:' Oh no. It can't be! *'Timon:' That's gotta be... *'Pumbaa:' Look! (Then it was the The Crime Empire) *'Joker:' Surprise! *'Negaduck:' Greatness, kids! *'All:' The Crime Empire?! *'Penguin:' That's us! *'Quackerjack:' And we're here to settle the score also. *'Two-Face:' We've heard about the Dark Warrior plan to rule the Land of Toys and the Earth. *'Megavolt:' So we're helping him succeed. *'Joker:' Then, we'll dispose of you guys of the insects you are! *'Luan:' Well, Clown sir, that's not gonna happen! *'Joker:' Not clown, Joker. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Oh bother. *'Tigger:' Okay, first Evil Sunset Shimmer, than the Bowser family, than The Grand Duke of Owls, than Plankton, and now The Crime Empire. Who's next? (Then Scar comes in) * Scar: Pooh, Otis, Sora, Simba. (Chuckles) I'm surprise to see you. * Winnie the Pooh: '''It's Scar! * '''Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh-oh. * Timon: Oh, why I bother! Let me have him, let me have him! Here, hold this? * Pumbaa: Okay! (He holds Timon's tail) * Timon: Let me have him, let me have him! * Pumbaa: Okay! (He let go Timon's tail) * Timon: I'm thinking you missing the point. * Pumbaa: Oh. * Simba: What do you want from us, Scar? * Scar: '''Revenge. * '''Dr. Facilier: Di listen, hold lot better than a The Dark Warrior's places. * Timmy Turner: It's Shadow Men!! * Dr. Facilier: '(Laughs) That's right is me, Shadow men! *'Pip: Now what? *'Otis:' I know, RUN IN FEAR!! (Then Shadow Friends stop them) *'Bowser:' Where you think your going, cow? *'Otis:' Well, we're just doing something that's not have to do.. Wow, look at the time. Well, gots to go. *'Azula: '''Stay where you are, Cow. (She sued her fire to attack Otis, and burned him up) You're not go anywhere. *'Dr. Facilier:' There's plenty more of us where that come from, starting with them. (The Shadow Men used his power to make Pixies appear) * '''Cosmo:' Oh no! It's the Pixies! The ones who tried to take over Fairy World! * Austin Moon: You know those two? * Tigger: These pixies are boring old men who think magic is business and makes everything boring, Austin-Boy! * Otis: Yeah, they tried to trick Timmy into taking over his wishes for a golf course. And also once blackmail him for wishing fairlies ruled by Pixies. * Abby: And then they tried to trick a clown into taking over Earth and Fairy World thus ruining our summer. * Pig: And once they cut off a guy's and expelled from the Jedi Counsel. * Human Rainbow Dash: Pig, that was Star Wars movie. * Pig: I like movies. (They cut to a see, when Pig went the last time in a movie theater) * Pig: Don't go in there! The monster's in there! Don't do it, girlfriend! Can you believe this? It's like she's not even listening. phone rings Hey, I'm at the movies. Allison just went into the room where the Dracula's waiting. Well, of course I warned her. (Back to reaily) *'Pig:' (sighs) The good times. *'Pluto:' (Sniffs and gralls) *'Mickey Mouse:' What is, what is boy? *'Familiar voice: '(laughing) (Than it was Pete) *'Pete:' Good day. *'Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa and Dez Wade:' Pete?! *'Pete:' (Laughing) We meet again. *'Donald Duck:' What are you doing here? *'Daphne Diaz:' You guys know him? *'Goofy:' We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! On every adventures we took, he always tries to get revenge on us. *- *- *'Familiar Voices:' (Laughing) *'Timmy Turner:' Wait, Shh! (listening) What was that? (Then it was Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar) *'SpongeBob:' (Gasp) Lord Zedd! *'Goofy:' And Rita! *'Donald Duck:' And Goldar too! *'Goldar:' That's right! *'Rita Repulsa:' (Laughing) *'Lord Zedd:' We meet again heroes! *- *- *- *- *- * Crocker: You got that right. * Timmy Turner: It's Mr. Crocker! * Mr. Crocker: That's right, Turner, and I'm here to capture your- FAIRY GODPARENTS!! And Winnie the Pooh and have my revenge and prove that fairies exist. (Then Vicky appears) * Chester: And more enemies! * Dark Laser: Prepare to feel the wrath of Dark Laser, and the Dark Warrior! * Korra: Mama. * Squidward: I regret saying this but... SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!!! At the Real World Back at the Dungeon (Back at the dungeon, Ping is about fade away) * RJ: I'm not sure that Ping can live any longer. * SpongeBob: There's gotta be a way out of this dungeon. * Tigger: Well we better, before we end up being stuck with Princess Jerk. * Korra: Don't be hard in Sherbet, she feels bad enough already. Ping saves Jinoo/Jinoo saves the Toys Final Battle * Dr. Facilier: Now you all gonna spend the rest of you lives being our prisioners! * - I don't think so! * Tigger: Yeah besides, the game is over! * Rabbit: That's right! * - * - * Simba: The choice is yours Bowser! You surrender or fight! * Bowser: Must this all end in violance? Very well. * Bowser Jr: If it's a fight you want? * Harley Quinn: Then it's a fight you'll get! * Lincoln: Think again, you villains! I've got a few more cards up my sleeve! (drops some cards and Lori driving a van comes in) * Lori: Alright, guys, (lifts up her mask) Let's deal with these villains! (The other Louds comes out) * Rocky DeSantos: That's right, because we gonna send you guys what ever you came from. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh I love to see you guys try. * '''Kimberly Ann Hart: You offreise you don't wanna mess with Evil clone? * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Really? * * * * * * * * Dr. Facilier: gasps * Lincoln: I'll smash this thing. the charm * Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! as he sees the spirits Friends! * Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! * Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! * Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! * Dr. Facilier: This is just a…mindless setback and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that kid and his friends locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams (A gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared) Ending (Then Princess Sherbet kisses Jinoo on the cheek) *- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Then, Jinoo responded the kiss in disgust, which made Sherbet mad) * Winnie the Pooh: Jinoo made Sherbet mad. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh-oh. * Timmy Turner: Okay, that's when we decided to... RUN!!! (Then Princess Sherbet chases Jinoo) * Princess Sherbert: Get back here you jerk! (Jinoo keeps running until he sees the reformed Toy Warrior) * The Toy Warrior: Hello, sir. * Jinoo: (laugh in joy) Hi. * The Toy Warrior: You know, you did a nice repair job on the neck. Come on check it out. * Jinoo: Okay. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Transcripts